Action Force Monthly 8
Action Force Monthly #8 was released in January 1989. Original material Nuclear Winter! A plane has crashed three hundred miles north of the Arctic Circle, with cruise missile developer Professor Alec Peter Gilmore on board. At Action Force's northern England base Hawk tells Flint that M.A.R.S. offered Gilmore a large sum for Project Omega, an advanced stealth-equipped cruise missile that is invisible to radar and infra-red, but he refused. Hawk dispatches Flint to meet with Frostbite and Iceberg in Greenland and find the wreckage to see if Project Omega is there. At Destro's castle in the Balkans Destro rants about the missile to Cobra Commander and declares he shall have it. At Apogee Base in Greenland Flint meets with Iceberg and Frostbite and prepare to move out when suddenly Destro leads a F.A.N.G. attack on the base. Destro's helicopter is shot down and he steals a Snow Cat to escape. Flint and Iceberg follow, despite a massive snow storm and their being unable to get a response from Apogee. Flint determines to head on after Destro regardless. When the blizzard becomes too much Flint continues on foot, with Iceberg returning to Apogee, and soon find the overturned other Snow Cat. Flint investigates then heads back to the other, finding Destro nearing it. He fires but hits the fuel tank, destroying the vehicle. The two foes face each other realising that their only hope of survival is working together to turn Destro's Snow Cat the right way up. Iceberg reaches Apogee but in the control centre inside they are only able to detect one of the Snow Cats. Meanwhile Flint and Destro right the Snow Cat and board it, with Flint driving. They head on to the plane but the visibility gets worse and the vehicle heads over a crevasse. Flint jumps out at the top whilst Destro survives the crash. Flint throws a rope to Destro and hauls him out. Once Flint's back is turn Destro knocks him down with a grappling hook. But Flint pulls down Destro and the two fight in the snow, with Flint knocking Destro's mask off. He is stunned by what he sees and Destro uses the surprise to knock Flint out. Destro makes it to the plane to discover the Cobra pilot was shot dead by Gilmore who took his own life. He checks the plane's computer and learns that Gilmore realised Cobra were after him so destroyed the blueprints. However knowing he would break under Cobra torture he opted to take his own life. Destro is stunned and suddenly finds Flint holding a gun to his head. He asks Destro what is the last thing he will see in his life and Destro responds "Snow. Nothing but - ha ha - snow! Ha ha ha..." The two foes share a laugh then Flint knocks Destro unconscious and wishes him a Merry Christmas. Featured characters Featured Vehicles & Equipment Errors * Items of note * Reprinted material * Six pages of "Gun Boat!" from Action Force weekly #1. Intelligence Profile This issue contains an Intelligence Profile factfile on Iceberg. Mail Call! The letters page prints letters on a variety of subjects. Action Force toy adverts *The issue includes an advert for the W.H.A.L.E. & Cutter and the Thunder Machine & Thrasher. Errors * Items of note *The dead Cobra pilot in the crashed plane wore clothing identical to Wild Weasel's uniform. Footnotes Category:Marvel Comics issues